


Things Change

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: At least I don't think it's that bad, Backstory, Based on an old RP, Cross-Posted work, Exposition dumping all around, Gen, Have I scared you off yet?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, May be connected to future work, Minor Violence, Old work with minor edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up comes with many changes, as Acid Storm is about to learn...</p><p>Or, alternatively, the reason why Shockwave got saddled with a Seeker youngling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

Acid Storm neither knew why there were so many mechs packed in the throne room nor did he particularly care to find out as he elbowed his way through the crowd. Most of the mechs he pushed through ignored the adolescent Seeker while others would scowl and glare at him, but none would dare move to harm him. Not with Acid Storm’s guardian in the same room.

After Primus knows how long, Acid Storm finally spotted his guardian and moved as quickly as he could toward him. However, he paused midway as a loud, booming voice filled the room. It was Lord Megatron’s voice; the Seekerling could recognize it anywhere. His lord was obviously addressing the crowd, but Acid Storm could not understand his Kaonian dialect; he only spoke Iaconian and some broken Seeker-cant. The Seekerling, however, did notice that his lord sounded _displeased_ , but dismissed it in favor of continuing his way to his guardian.  He froze once more when another voice angrily interrupted Lord Megatron midsentence. Acid Storm knew that voice all too well and in that instant turned his attention toward the center of the room along with all the other spectators.

Prince Starscream, sole heir of the now fallen Vos, was _shouting_ at Lord Megatron of all mechs!

Yes, Lord Megatron and Prince Starscream have had their disagreements in the past, but _never_ had the Seeker Prince been so disrespectful to the Warlord and most certainly _never_ in front of the troops. A creeping sensation of dread warned Acid Storm that this would not end well.

Instinct proved true once Prince Starscream finished ‘speaking’ his piece and all optics turned to the silent Lord Megatron. The Warlord’s narrowed glare would have made any other mech tremble with fear, but the Prince met his gaze unflinchingly and stood his ground as Lord Megatron stalked towards him. Acid Storm winced as the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed throughout the throne room. Seekers gasped and could barely retain self-control as their prince was backhanded onto the ground by the Warlord they called ally.

The Prince partly pulled himself up and spat out energon. He glared at Lord Megatron and spewed more hateful words before cutting himself off with a pained cry from a kick to the abdomen. Prince Starscream was not allowed to climb back up a second time as the Warlord kept him down with a heavy pede placed between the Seeker’s wings. Lord Megatron then reached down and grasped the struggling Prince’s wingtips, pulling them back towards him. The gray mech paused and stared at the wings, as if he were merely admiring the intricate engravings upon them. The audience was tense, and all were wondering if their lord would–

Acid Storm screamed in horror along with his Prince as Lord Megatron _tore off_ the trapped Seeker’s wing!

Seekers –including the Prince’s trinemates– were roaring in outrage and attempted to attack Lord Megatron, only to be held back by the other spectators. All the while Lord Megatron ignored his surroundings and tore off the other wing, further enraging the Seekers.

When the Seekers were forcefully quieted down, Lord Megatron looked down at Prince Starscream and spoke, surprisingly, in simple Seeker-cant, “You are a prince no more.” He then dropped the once precious wings as if they were nothing but scrap metal.

Starscream did not respond, nor did he get up from the growing puddle of energon beneath him; the trauma of losing his wings left him in shock.

Acid Storm gasped as he felt a servo grab his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was only his guardian, Soundwave. The Communications Officer silently pulled his charge away from the gruesome scene and led him to the closest empty room.

For several minutes the two are silent until Soundwave said, “Observation: Altercations between Lord Megatron and Starscream have reached an all time high.”

The younger mech winced at the deliberately left out “Prince” in the elder Seeker’s designation, before feeling indignant fury at his caretaker’s words. Did Soundwave think he was an idiot? He may be young, but he wasn’t blind! He opened his mouth, about to say so out loud when the Communications Officer continued, “Lord Megatron has lost Starscream’s cooperation. Starscream has lost Lord Megatron’s respect. Conclusion: Your chances of survival have been halved.”

“I… W-what?” Acid Storm stuttered while trying to wrap his processor around Soundwave’s words.

“Observation: You have been restricted to the compound since the failure of your assignment. Apparent Reasoning: A traumatized and trineless Seekerling is a liability in combat. Accurate Reason: Starscream prevented your assignment to high risk operations to avoid another blow to Seeker morale. Fact: Recent events have deemed this meaningless. Fact: Lord Megatron does not care that you are the last surviving Seekerling. Fact: He will use you. Even as cannon fodder,” Soundwave said tonelessly, and without a hint of empathy in that blank, red visor.

Acid Storm’s wings were trembling and he felt his throat constricting, not allowing him to say a word. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He should have realized this was going to happen to him. How could he have been so naïve to have thought that his life would be better here than in the Iacon Towers? Yes, he has been treated better here, but in the end, his life was worthless and dependent on another’s wishes. Really all he had done by joining the rebellion was trade one pair of shackles for another, and already his trine – _his family_ – has paid the price for leaving their old master with their lives. But what other choice did they have at the time? He and his trinemates had been so small and vulnerable when they escaped the Towers, and were struggling to survive by the time they reached Kaon. The promise of Energon and shelter was simply too tempting to pass on, and really, if they had continued onto Vos they would’ve certainly died during the bombings that occurred only a few orns later. Acid Storm never wanted to be seen as only a statistic, but it seemed no matter what path he could’ve chosen, he was doomed to become one.

A servo resting its weight on the Seekerling’s shoulder drew him from his nihilistic thoughts. Acid Storm glanced up and stared into his caretaker’s glowing visor. Soundwave rarely showed any physical affection for the youngling, but that didn’t mean he did not care for him or his trinemates when they were alive. The mech had been the one to convince Lord Megatron to give the runaways asylum, he had been the one who informed Pri– _Starscream_ of their existence, and he had been the one who volunteered to care for them despite already having little ones of his own. Soundwave has already done so much for Acid Storm, but could he help him now?

“Shockwave: Has requested a transfer to Polyhex. Purpose: To conduct beneficial experiments away from war zone. Lord Megatron has approved transfer,” informed Soundwave, “Acid Storm: To be transferred to Polyhex. New Assignment: Provide Shockwave assistance.”

Tears stung the corners of Acid Storm’s optics as he tentatively asked, “You’re sending me away?”

Mistaking the Seekerling’s tone for distress, Soundwave replied, “Transfer: Will increase your chances of survival. It is nonnego-” The Communications Officer was cut off by Acid Storm’s hug.

 “Thank you. For everything,” Acid Storm whispered gratefully, "I'll miss you."

Soundwave said nothing in return, his mask hiding a sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned in the tags, this story is based on an old RP between me and a friend. I'm not sure why I wrote this story in the first place since Acid Storm was actually a very minor character in the RP.


End file.
